


My Alternate Family

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby hijinks, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Freeform, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: The turtles are familiar with the idea of more than one world aside from their own but when they are needed to protect Leo's alternate family things get crazy! Emotions clash and ideals are questioned. Are the turtles ready for this brand new adventure? AU LeoxOC, Alt!LeoxOC





	1. Ambush!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I made this story yeeeeeeeears ago and first posted it on FF.net so please don't be alarm with the same story being here if anyone recognizes it. My username on FF.net is vastly different but I assure you that this isn't stolen it's mine. Also, the story is edited because I made a lot of mistakes that were glaring at me so now I fix!
> 
> Aside from that please enjoy!!

Time seemed to stand still as Megumi stared at the knife being held by her would-be assassin ready to plunge the cold steel into her heart and then would turn the weapon onto her six month old son. Slowly as time seemed to start again, Megumi twisted her body to try and shield her child as the knife moved in slow motion in her mind and eyes waiting for the pain the would come. A sudden yell pulled her out of her dazed state as she witnessed her assailant being tackled and brought down by her brother-in-law. Before she could say his name in shock he whipped his head around and shouted at her to escape and to find the others if she could. With a nod Megumi stood up from her pervious position and ran out of the house from the sliding doors that led to the small room she was in and into the forest the surrounded her clan's home. As she ran she could hear the sounds of even more enemies giving chase each with the instructions to kill her and her son who was the next in line to be leader of her clan once he was of age. She wondered if they would succeed; would her son never see his eighteenth birthday, never marry, never have children of his own, never see tomorrow? During her haste she failed to realize that the direction she was running to was a dead end, the tall cliff wall standing before her and once again her life and the life of her son was put in danger as more assassins loomed over them ready to fulfill what the first assassin failed to do. Then one by one each fell to the ground with various wounds that ended their lives, their killer stood in front of her, his usual blue hakuma stained red with blood, his masked eyes glaring with fire and anger for those who would dare threaten his family, and his katana dripping with the blood of his latest victims.

"Leo…" Megumi's soft spoken voice said followed with a hiccup and small sob as she threw her free arm around her husband's neck, "Leo!" She cried which startled her young son who gave a loud cry as he squirmed from between both his parents.

"Megumi, you have to get away from here, the guys and I will hold them off as much as possible, but you have to get away and keep our son safe."

"NO! No, please Leo, you can't ask me to abandon you and the others!"

"Megumi, what choice do we have?! Our son is too young to die; he needs a chance to live his life."

Megumi sobbed as she held her husband closer to her, "I can't lose you".

Leo's eyes softened as he held his sobbing wife to his chest, "and I can't lose either of you".

A sudden noise brought them apart with Leo pushing his wife and son behind him and raised his sword in defense but lowered when he saw it was just his genius brother. "Don…What are you doing here?"

"Following you of course, look we don't have much time but I have an idea of how to temporarily keep Megumi and Yoshi out of enemy hands…Maybe…"

"'Maybe'? What is this idea?"

Don pulled out a strange device from his bag he always carried, "I've been studying dimensional rifts and portals and I believe that I have found a way to open a dimensional door! Megumi and Yoshi will step through and be safe on the other side-"

"Throw them into another dimension, how will they get back?!"

"Well…After everything dies down I thought either we open the door again and retrieve them or someone on the other side of the door will also have this same technology and she can use that to return."

"How do we know we won't be tossing them out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

"Trust me Leo, I've been opening and studying as many new worlds as I could and I have a good idea of which one I can send her to."

Both brothers looked at each other when Leo finally sighed, "alright Don, I trust you, but please keep them safe." Leo turned to his small wife, "Megumi, please do as Don says and I promise that as soon as I can I'll come for you and our son."

"Okay…I trust you both. Leo, I love you, please be safe." Megumi let several tears fall at the thought of leaving her family behind to face this new threat.

Don nodded and set up the machine, in seconds there was a small boom and a blue portal was standing in front to them. "It's now or never, good luck Megumi and remember this world may be similar to ours, some people may have the same faces but they are not who WE are."

Megumi nodded at her brother-in-law, she turned once again to her husband and with a final kiss goodbye to him and a small kiss she allowed him to give to their son she walked into the portal leaving everything she knew behind her.


	2. Surprise!

It was a normal night on the island of Manhattan, to the average New Yorker it was just a typical cloudy night with no sign of any stars or even the moon to shine down on the dark alley ways. Most avoided them unless they knew where to go and when they were safe from Purple Dragons, Mafia, or any other gangs and thugs. It seemed, however, the in the last couple of years the crime rate of Manhattan has gone down, there were the rumors of phantoms that would punish criminals and there have been several reports from men and women who claim to have been saved by some unknown force from attempted muggings or worse. Unbeknownst to most of the inhabitants of this island city their guardian phantoms were currently patrolling the roof tops while most of them were heading home and for bed.

A loud whooping sound echoed in the air as a figure leapt from one rooftop to another soon followed by three other figures, it was with some difficulty but one of the figures caught up with the first and grabbed the tails of the fabric worn over the eyes of said figure.

"Mikey, for the love of God, you're too loud!"

Mikey looked over to his assailant and pouted, "ah come on Leo, we've been cramped underground all day! A little fun won't hurt anybody".

"Says you", the last two joining in, "it could hurt US if you give away our position."

"Bro, I think you underestimate my awesomeness at stealth and speed".

A rare glance of moonlight hit the four figures to reveal four anthropomorphic turtles, each a different shade of green, each with a different colored eye mask ranging from blue, orange, red, and purple, and each carrying a different set of weapons.

"Tryin' ta tell dis bonehead ta keep quiet is like tryin' ta tell the sun not ta shine".

Mikey gave a great big grin at the words of his brother who spoke the truth. "Dude, Leo it's what I do".

Leo sighed at his wild brother, "just try to keep it down just a bit, okay Mikey?"

Mikey gave a two fingered salute to overprotective brother, "if all else fails we've got Donny boy's nic nacs that can help us out".

Don frowned at this implication, "you shouldn't rely too much on my inventions Mikey, and they're only to be used as a last resort."

"If we're all done pointin' out Mikey's stupidity, don't we got a patrol to finish up? I'm itchin' to bust some heads of stupid PDs."

"I'm not sure if we'll even run into any Purple Dragons tonight Raph, it's been fairly quiet the last couple of nights, however, I am in agreement, I do think we should head back to our patrol", Don said.

"Agreed", Leo walked forward to take lead again, so once again the four turtle brothers were set on their patrol where in total they prevented two muggings, one beat up, three drug exchanges, one attempted rape, and several other minor crimes that required more of a scare than a beat down. Each crime, except for the smaller ones, was all wrapped up nicely for the police to find and arrest the culprits.

"Well, looks like that's it for the night we should probably start to head back home", Leo stated as he took one last sweep over the surrounding alleys.

"Awwww, do we have to?" Mikey whined.

Don shook his head as his younger brother when suddenly the weather seemed to change with no warning. The clouds seemed to go by faster, the wind sped up and swirled around the area rapidly, and lightning flashed several times.

"What da shell?!" Raph asked as he watched the weather go crazy around him.

"Over there!" Don shouted as he pointed to one of the dead end alleyways, there a small blue swirl, the other three rushed over to his side and with amazement and cautiousness watched the small blue swirl grew bigger and bigger. When the swirl grew to a certain height something fell through and then just as quickly as it appeared the blue swirl burst into nothingness and the weather settled to what it was a few seconds ago.

The four turtles stood there in awe unsure of what just happened, after a quick look at each other they leapt down from the rooftop to the ground to inspect what came out of the blue swirl. They circled the area for anything dangerous before approaching the now distinguish figure, as they drew closer they started to hear something.

"Is that…Is that a-a baby?!" Don asked in disbelief, he rushed forward to a moving bundle carefully picking it up. He pulled back the cloth and gasped, "Uh guys…"

"What is it Donny?" Leo asked looking at his genius brother.

"You're not going to believe this", Don turned and revealed a baby anthropomorphic turtle in his arms, whose cries turned to sobs after being picked up.

"What da shell?!" Raph exclaimed once again after taking in baby's looks.

"Uh…That's not all guys", now they turned towards Mikey who was examining the figure whom he turned over to show a female anthropomorphic lizard with long black hair, some of it gathered up into a bun.

"What is going on?" Leo just didn't understand who this woman was and why she has a turtle baby.

Don stepped forward and handed the baby to Raph who was looking extremely uncomfortable with a baby in his arms. Don gently looked over the unconscious woman, "she's alive, and vitals seem to be just fine, from what I can tell…She looks to be wearing an outfit from ancient Japan, her kimono seems to be for one of high status, this pin in her hair is also for one of high status as well."

"But where is she from and how did she get here?"

"Hmmm…If I had to guess I'd say that it was some sort of dimensional portal, perhaps she fell through by accident?"

"Dimensional portal? Like the portal we use to enter the Nexus?"

"Something like that", Don picked their guest up bridal style, "think we should take her back to the lair?"

"Well we certainly can't leave her here, we'll ask Master Splinter what to do, let's find the nearest manhole and get home as quickly as possible. Raph, careful with that baby".

Raph frowned harder, "well fearless why don't chu take da kid! I don't do kids!"

Leo sighed, "Fine, give him here", Raph gladly passed the baby to his older brother, "Mikey take point and Raph bring up our rear we're going to be slowed down and we wouldn't want any surprises." Leo took one more look at the black haired woman in his brother's arms and then to the tiny baby who was currently staring back at him with large golden eyes. Leo couldn't help the small shiver that ran up his back as he looked at the baby, he couldn't help but feel that this baby looked so familiar. Once Mikey opened the manhole he quickly jumped down and took the woman from Don carefully as his genius brother climbed down and then again took the woman back into his arms. Leo carefully climbed down with the baby tucked into his arm, once down he stepped back and heard the manhole slam down into place and heard his hotheaded brother land behind him.

The trip back home was quick but not as quickly as when it was just them once at the entrance Don gently gave the woman to Mikey again and typed in the password and pulled a series of pipes after a few seconds there was a sound of cogs and turning and a soft whoosh as the door to their home opened up to the turtles. Once inside Don punched in the closing code and everything on the other side righted itself as if nothing was ever disturbed; Mikey walked over the couch and laid down the lizard woman they found.

Leo, unsure what to do with the baby turned to Raph, "can you get Master Splinter he needs to be informed about this."

Raph gave his brother a quick nod and left to get their sensei from his traditional Japanese room. Leo walked over to the couch which held their mystery guest with his two remaining brothers and waited for their sensei. Master Splinter appeared quickly and looked over first at the woman and then at the baby in Leo's arms.

"Tell me what you four have experienced this night", with that his four sons, who were also his pupils, regaled the tale of the mysterious blue swirl that appeared out of nowhere and to the discovery of their new guests. Along the tale the baby turtle started to cry once again, unsure of what to do Leo gently tried to rock the baby but he was not having it and cried harder. Master Splinter took the young crying turtle from his eldest son and rubbed the baby's back, the crying calmed to whimpers. "I'm afraid he is in need of nourishment and I do not believe we have any supplies for such a feat."

"Oh shell…! We need baby stuff! Like, who's gonna change his diapers?!" Mikey exclaimed

"Michelangelo, do not yell, you will frighten the child."

"Sorry Master Splinter, but who's gonna take care of the little guy?"

"For now I shall until his mother awakens."

"I wonder if she is the baby's mother…" Don looked between the baby and the woman, "I mean they're not of the same species, maybe she's the baby's caretaker?"

"We will know more once she awakens as I said, for now someone needs to call Miss O'Neil and ask if she could procure some of the supplies we need."

"I'll do it!" Don quickly volunteered and rushed off to call their red-haired friend.

Leo looked over at the whimpering baby again, his eyes narrowed with confusion of why he felt protective over the child and woman he just met, he didn't feel the need to express this feeling and decided it was just his bishido code that was telling him that he should protect them because they were vulnerable and defenseless. Until then all he could do now was wait for April to come with the supplies and for the strange woman to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some description are in order because I'm not a fan of doing author notes in the middle of a story, I always felt that it broke the mood/flow of the story. So first off, the kimono Megumi is wearing, I imagine that really long kimono women of high status would wear in ancient Japan. On Megumi herself, think Mona Lisa expect more grown up and woman like.


	3. More Surprises!

_Megumi looked out of her window as discreetly as she could so that her etiquette teacher would not notice her not paying attention to today's lesson, she watched the young trainees well, training outside. She found it unfair that she was stuck learning to be a "lady" while everyone else enjoyed learning new techniques, she must've made an ugly face for her teacher suddenly yelled out._

_"Megumi-dono! You're lesson is in here not out the window!"_

_Megumi bashfully looked at her teacher, seeing the catwoman ready to give her a good scolding for not paying attention, "Gomen, Nekozawa-sensei but they look like they're having so much fun."_

_"That does not excuse your behavior, Megumi-dono, your father is expecting you to learn all these skills as well so does that are being taught outside; how else are you going to be an efficient kunoichi."_

_"She is right my daughter", Megumi and Nekozawa looked over to the door to see a tall lizard man wearing a traditional hakuma with her clan's colors and symbol, "while we shinobi are trained for espionage and assassination it is our kunoichis who are able to get close and retrieve vital information then their male counterparts. Each kunoichi to our clan is precious and unfortunately too few."_

_Nekozawa bowed deeply to her father, "Yoshi-sama, I did not expect to you to drop by today."_

_"It is alright, Nekozawa-san, I did not plan to drop by either but something told me that my daughter would be in need of a refresher of what it is that is required of her." He turned back to his young daughter, "Megumi, it is important that you learn all you can for you are my heir; you will be in charge of continuing this clan when I am long gone."_

_"Otou-sama…I do not wish to even think about such things, you have a very long life ahead of you"._

_"Hmmm…" Yoshi rubbed his chin, "I wonder, my daughter, I wonder…"_

_Yoshi was about to speak again when a voice caught his attention, "Master Yoshi…"_

_To his right came a smaller figure of a rat, "Splinter, you are no longer my pupil, you do not need to call me Master any longer, how many times do I have to tell you this" Yoshi said with some laughter in his tone._

_"I am well aware of this but in my eyes you shall always be my Master, taking me in and teaching me the ways of your clan when you could have easily left me to die…I owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Splinter bowed his head, "However, I did not come to discuss the past; I have come to ask if it is possible for my eldest to accompany me on my next mission. He has advanced much quicker than I had anticipated and I believe that he is in need of experience now, he can no long learn from just scenario training."_

_"Hmmm…" Yoshi looked as his former apprentice, "where is your son, Splinter?"_

_"Leonardo", entering behind the rat was a young turtle wearing the traditional outfit of her clan's shinobi as well as a blue eye mask. On his back were two katanas and on his face he wore such a serious expression that Megumi found chilling._

_"How old are you, boy?"_

_Leonardo's expression didn't change, "I'm 13, Yoshi-sama"_

_"13…You have my approval to take him with you, Splinter, it's a bit unusual since most of our recruits don't go on their first mission until age 15 but if Splinter believes that you are ready than I will allow it." Yoshi turned to Splinter, "I wish you luck on your next mission, both of you." With a bow they both left but not before Leonardo looked at Megumi._

_In that short amount of time, in those seconds when their eyes met it seemed like time slowed down and Megumi felt a pull at her soul she could not explain, who was this young boy who was already besting her and all the other students? What made him so special that her father looked at him with pride and her with impatience? He was only three years older, why was he getting special privileges? How dare he?! How dare he! At that moment Megumi vowed to reach beyond her limits, to become the best kunoichi ever in her clan's history, and when she became clan leader she'll show this boy that he is nothing compared to her._

_"Nekozawa-sensei!"_

_Her teacher looked her, "yes, Megumi-dono?"_

_"There is no time for distractions, please let us continue our lesson…Otou-sama, thank you for checking up on me and helping me see that in order to fulfill my duties I must be more attentive to my studies. Please allow Nekozawa-sensei to continue her lesson, I shall see you later on tonight for supper." Yoshi blinked several times along with Nekozawa at the sudden change in his daughter's behavior, when it came to him like a light bulb turning on over his head. He smirks and gave a small huffed laugh as he bid his daughter and her teacher goodbye and left to do his own duties as clan leader. A healthy rivalry seemed like a good motivation for his daughter._

* * *

 

"So, why is it that you guys need baby supplies?" April asked as she walked out of the elevator that was connected to the turtle's lair from an abandoned warehouse up above.

"Uh…Well you see…" Don tried to explain when a sudden wail that made him feel like his eardrums were about to burst caught their attention. In Master Splinter's arms was the young wailing baby turtle and Don turned back to April who was also rubbing her ears from the loud crying, "that's why."

April was shocked, to say the least, see a baby turtle in the old rat's arms. "Wha…Where…Who…..HUH?!"

"Jeez, took ya guys long enough!" Raph rushed forward and grabbed the supplies which he then tossed toward the kitchen where Mikey was currently located. "Hurry up and make da damn bottle already! I can't stand ta hear anymore of dat kid's cryin'!"

Mikey, with his unnatural speed, made a bottle for the little hungry turtle, tossed it to Leo who in turn tossed it to his master, who caught it and just like a miracle the young baby turtle suckled the bottle with ferocity that Mikey started to make another bottle just in case the first wasn't able to sate his hungry.

"Can someone please tell me what in the world is going on?!" April cried out after her shock of seeing a baby turtle.

The brothers shared a look then turned back to April, "well", started Leo, "on our patrol something weird happened…" Once again the story was told of how a strange blue swirl appeared out of nowhere and out of it came the woman on their couch and the baby in Master Splinter's arms.

"Any idea when she'll wake up?"

"No, not really, we're not sure what it was that caused her to become unconscious in the first place, even less on where she's from, we don't even know if she is the baby's mother!" Don exclaimed in frustration, he hated not having any answers, he did love mysteries but hated not being able to solve them. But one thing was for sure, everyone was very thankful for the quiet that now befell the group, the young baby was fed, burp, and silently sleeping in the old style bassinet April brought from her antique store.

"I see…Well…Good luck I suppose with your uh, guests." April gathered her things and gave the turtles a quick goodbye hoping that her friends would be able to deal with this new responsibility that was plopped unto their laps.

Leo kept watch over the woman on their couch, so far the baby had only woken up once but was fed and changed and quickly fell back to sleep. Leo was still unsure why these two felt so familiar to him, he knew for a fact that they were strangers to him and his family but that strange feeling pulling at his soul just wouldn't let up. As he let his mind wonder the young baby started to whimper so Leo decided to intercept before it became a full on cry, he walked over and picked up the baby, holding him to his chest he gently rocked the young turtle, "there, there, nothing to cry about little one". Leo was concentrating on only the baby he did not hear the slight rustle behind him until a soft voice whispered.

"…Leo...Nardo…"


	4. Waking Up

"…Leo…Nardo…"

Leo turned quickly with the baby still in his arms at the woman on their couch; there she was with barely opened eyes staring right at the teenage leader, her eyes slowly blinking as if her body couldn't decide if it wanted to make her conscious or not. "How do you know my name?!" Leo demanded but in his paranoia he didn't see that she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on around her right now. At this time the small baby decided to remind everyone that he was awake and cranky. "MASTER SPLINTER!"

In what seemed like a split second everyone was surrounding Leo, "what is it, my son?"

Leo looked back at the woman, "she's waking up…"

They all looked at the woman on their couch who was groaning, Don rushed forward to help her as she started to struggle sitting up. "Easy now, you've been unconscious for a good portion of the day."

"Wha…Where am I?" The baby took this time to scream out again which suddenly brought the woman to her senses, "Yoshi!" She cried out zeroing in on the child. She tried to quickly stand up and retrieve the baby but her body betrayed her and she collapsed and would've hit the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Don was by her side to help her.

Leo walked up to her after Don helped her back onto the couch, "we found this child with you…Is he yours?"

"My son…Yoshi…" the woman's eyes started to clear up and when she looked up to see the person speaking to her she was shocked to see a younger version of her husband wearing nothing but bands, harnesses, his swords, and the distinguishing blue eye mask. She looked around her to see that there were also younger versions of her brother-in-laws wearing similar things as well and then lastly her eyes landed on the old rat master. "W-w-where am I? Who are you?!" She could not believe what it was that she was seeing.

Leo handed her the baby, "well…You said my name so you seem to be familiar with us so I believe the better question is, who are  _you_?"

"I…I am Hamato Megumi", she replied as she held her son.

"Hamato?!" Several of them exclaimed.

"I believe…There is more to this story, your name as well as the name of your son…Megumi-san, who are you?" Megumi looked at Master Splinter but most were taken back when tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was told that this would be a different world with similarities but I did not expect to see such familiar faces so soon…I did not expect to pass out either." She hugged her son close to her chest, "you are not him and yet…You are…"

The brothers all looked at each other, "uh lady, whenever ya wish to start makin' sense that'd be great." Raph said as he started to get frustrated.

Megumi looked around once more before giving out a sigh, "as you may have guess I am from another dimension—"

"I KNEW IT!" Don shouted but blushed as he saw the rest stare at him, "…uh ahem *cough* Please continue."

This brought a smile to her face, "well…I escaped when it was apparent that our clan was being overrun by our enemies. I did not wish to leave but my husband and my brother-in-law agreed that it was the best choice in order to protect our son who is the heir to our clan." Megumi smiled at her baby who looked up at her with his big eyes watching his mother. "I am the daughter of the previous clan leader whom my son is named after, Hamato Yoshi…"

"But you knew my name, who are we in your world?" Leo asked although most of them already had an idea but wished to hear if Megumi would confirm it.

"…In my world my father saved a young rat and took him into our clan and became a pupil of my father, then many years later, a year before I was born, the rat found four abandoned baby turtles and, just like my father, took pity on them and brought them to our family. Adopting them and making them his sons as well as his pupils, they were given names not of our country but those of old famous artist from the West that the rat greatly admired…They grew into fine warriors and eventually, my greatest rival became my heart's desire although I do think that in his eyes I was ever a rival, for when we learned to love it was beautiful."

Don gulped, "uh…Those turtles in your world…They're names wouldn't be Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo, would they? Or this rat master you're speaking of isn't…Splinter?"

Megumi smiled a secret smile, "Donatello did say that this was a parallel world unlike our own but very similar in some ways."

The turtles looked at each other in shock, "…This…This is…AMAZING!" Don gushed, "To think that there are more worlds of us!" He looked at Megumi, "worlds that it seems that we are the indigenous people!"

Megumi blinked in confusion, "Are you not?"

Mikey who has been surprisingly quiet throughout this confrontation laughed, "no way dudette, we're mutants in this world and awesome kickass teenage ninja turtles!" Mikey took the last phrase as his cue to whip out his nunchuku and pose.

"…"

"Some things aren't so different with personality I see…." Megumi said as she looked at the orange band ninja. She glanced at Splinter, "and some faces are here when they are gone…"

Raph growled, "which means…?!"

"Oh…Many years ago…My father was killed, murdered by one who was supposed to be a trusted member of our clan, poor Master Splinter was devastated that he vowed revenge against our enemy who created his own clan with the goal to demolish ours gaining him members who have no honor or were deserters of our own because they don't believe in our clan's philosophy or teachings. Then a year after my wedding…Master Splinter, who was like a second father to me, sacrificed himself to save me when I was taken to eliminate the clan. It was a sad day since he was not able to see the birth of my son…Neither him nor my father could enjoy the sight of seeing the newest addition to our clan."

"So um…Dudette…How are you gonna get home?" Mikey asked which shocked his brothers that he asked such a semi-intelligent question.

"My husband and Donatello said that they would come for me when the enemy was pushed back and/or defeated so I suppose until then I am stuck here."

"Your enemies do not have the same technology to get to you?" Don asked.

"Not that I know of, it was Donatello who invented the dimensional portal door."

Don smirked, "I am awesome in any world it seems."

The others laughed at Don's statement but stopped when Leo asked, "in your world…The turtle who shares my name…He is your husband?"

"He is", Megumi gave another sigh, "He is also the head of our clan, and I passed on the title to him because I believed that he was meant to be leader not I, Leonardo loves the Hamato clan for it is his family." Her baby squirmed in her arms informing his mother that he wishes for her attention and whimpered. "Hush now little one, oka-san is here", she looked at her captive audience, "is it possible for me to have a blanket and some privacy, I do believe little Yoshi is hungry."

"Why?" Mikey asked, "you can just feed him can't chu?"

The other blushed, "Oh soooo…Little Yoshi is um…Breastfed?" Don asked very uncomfortable with the situation.

"He is only six months old and I do not feel comfortable putting him on bottles when I have yet to dry up."

The turtle blushed even more as did Mikey when he finally got the idea. Master Splinter laughed quietly to himself for this was a brand new experience for his sons, dealing with a mother and her son. "Come let us get you situated into one of our guest rooms, Leonardo if you would please take the bassinet with us as well."

"If I may ask, it appears to me that there are no children here or other women, how is it that you have the supplies to take care of my son while I was unconscious?"

"A friend of ours who is able to travel where we cannot, procure the items for us."

"I see, I will have to thank this friend of yours when I see them."

"She is most interested in meeting you as well." They stopped at an empty room, "I hope you will be most comfortable here."

Megumi walked in, "it is lovely", she turned and bowed to Master Splinter, "I thank you for your hospitality it is most appreciated." She turned toward Leo and did the same, "and I also want to thank you and your brothers for bringing me here even though at the time you knew nothing about me."

Leo blushed, "well…we just couldn't leave you there to be found by some person and Yoshi is just a baby, it would be wrong not to help."

Megumi smiles, "I still appreciate it." After getting the room a bit more comfortable father and son left their new guest so that she may take care of her baby. "It seems that this will be home for a little while my son." She spoke softly to her baby and gently rubbed his head and back. "I hope…I hope your father comes soon for I miss him dearly already." A single tear fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Comment if you wish
> 
> But most important guys, I. Love you.
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!!!


	5. Attack!

"Master, we have located the child and it's mother…" a shadowy figure turned to look at one of his lackeys, eyes glowing red and teeth sharp and full of malice.

"It's about time! Send out assassins immediately! I want them both dead by tonight!"

The messenger bowed toward his master, "at once, Master", and just like that he disappeared into the shadows.

"You can run child, but you cannot hide…!"

* * *

 

Megumi looked over the noisy city, Yoshi was in a harness on her back, "such a place…I've never seen anything like it!"

"What, they don't have cities in your world?" Mikey asked next to the lizard woman.

"We have cities, but nothing like this, I also don't usually travel to large places like this I mainly would go to large estates and isolated locations for my missions before Yoshi." Megumi looked up to see no stars or moonlight, "how do these people live with no light in their night sky, where is the beauty of nature?"

"Nature? If ya want nature, ya can go ta Central Park for dat." Raph said and pointed with his thumb in the direction of where Central Park is.

"No nature…No star or moonlight…And why must we travel at night in the cover of darkness? Can we not roam your city's streets for a proper tour?"

"Uh…" The brothers all looked around, "well um…We can't exactly be seen…" Don started.

"Oh of course, you're training as ninja I forgot for a moment." The brothers looked at each other again and were about to correct her, "are we almost to your friend's home? I would very much like to thank her for the supplies."

"Oh yeah, just another block and we'll be at April's, maybe Casey will be there too!" Mikey exclaimed and took off.

After a bit more rooftop jumping they arrived at April's, they climbed down carefully to her window and where Leo tapped a special code to let her know it was them.

What Megumi saw greatly shocked her, this creature was female from what she could see but she was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. "You okay, Megumi-san?" Leo asked. After hearing that she was married to a different version of him self and even bore a child with this other Leo, it made him feel uncomfortable and yet it seemed to explain why he felt such a tug at his soul when they first encountered her. It also didn't help that Mikey and Raph had dubbed her his "alternate wife" and Yoshi his "alternate son" which did nothing but make him even more uncomfortable.

"It's just…What…What is she?" From there April opened the window.

"Hey guys, come in, you're just in time I just finished making brownies."

Mikey rushed in after hearing the word "brownie" followed by Don, Raph, and Megumi with the help of Leo. April took time to study the newest addition as well as the small baby, "hi, I'm April, I'm sure the guys told you about me on the way here."

"Yes…" Megumi held her son closer to her and observed April top to bottom and bottom to top. "I have…Never seen a shaved ape before…Is this some sort of rebellious act?"

April was shocked, "e-excuse me?" She was sure Megumi wasn't trying to offensive however the comment was still rather rude.

"No, no Megumi-san, April is a human, humans are the dominant species in this world, and there are no others like myself and my brothers." Don intervened before it got ugly.

"The people in your world…Are strange indeed, so…Alien…" Yoshi wiggled in his mother's grasp trying to look around.

April's expression softened when she looked at baby Yoshi, "aw hello little guy; I remember you."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for getting those supplies for my son while I was unconscious."

"Of course, I couldn't just let such a sweet thing be without anything", April smiled sweetly at baby Yoshi, "oh how rude of me, I didn't ask your name…Which is?"

Megumi bowed, "I am Hamato Megumi, it is very nice to make your acquaintance April-san, and this is my son Hamato Yoshi."

April smiled, "well let's all sit down and enjoy the brownies I just made." Throughout the rest of the night movies were watched, brownies were eaten, stories were told, and Yoshi was given the chance to be held by his first ever human whom enjoyed tickling him and feeding him too.

When the night was coming to an end everyone said goodbye to April and left back toward the turtles' lair, "it was very nice to meet your friend, I have never had 'brownies' before, they were very delicious, I shall have to learn the recipe to share with—" Suddenly a shuriken came out of the shadows slicing Megumi's cheek and imbedding itself into a nearby antenna. Everyone stopped, the four turtle surrounded Megumi who in turn grabbed Yoshi and was ready to shield him with her own body.

"How interesting…The clan leader exists even in this world, but looks no more than a child…How fun", a voice cackled in the shadows, "and look at that, the mighty clan warriors are also children in this world oh how fun, how fun indeed."

"Kichirou!" Megumi shouted, "Show Yourself!"

More of the disturbing cackling could be heard all around, "Megumi-dono, so very good to see you again last time we met I was interrupted by your annoying guard dog but looks like you have no protection this time…This time I shall fulfill my Master's orders and you and your son shall lay slain by my blade!" Out of the darkness jumped a figure crouched looking ready to pounce. "My blade screams for your blood!" The male ninja looked up to show an anthropomorphic tiger.

Leo and the others stepped forward, "you will not harm her!"

Kichirou laughed, "You may share the same faces as our enemies but you are merely children pretending to be warriors, you are no threat!" He circled them slowly still laughing underneath his breath, "I am here for Megumi-dono and I shall have her, but if you really want to play…NINJA ATTACK!" Out of the shadow came more ninja that attacked the turtles leaving Kichirou the opening he was looking for and charged in.

"NO! MEGUMI-SAN!" Leo shouted.

Megumi glared at Kichirou as he flew towards her smiling evilly and lifting his sword ready to strike and just when he was about to metal met metal as Megumi blocked his attack with a dagger that was hidden in her long sleeve. Kichirou glared back at this not expecting his attack to be blocked, "when you first attacked my home you caught us by surprise with your cowardly ambush, however, I am prepared to defend myself and my child from scum like you!"

Pushing her opponent back and with great speed Megumi took her outer kimono layer off and make a makeshift harness in front of her to hold Yoshi and tied it tightly so that he could not move or be tossed about, but was still kept loose enough for him to breath and hand over if needed. Megumi and Kichirou glared at each other watching when one of the ninjas' weapons clattered onto the floor which was used as a signal that Megumi and Kichirou used and charged forward. Blow after blow, projectiles thrown, and distractions were made as they fought each other, for the turtles their fights had ended and they watched with amazement as Megumi fought like a master even with only one arm because even though she had secured Yoshi to herself she still kept her left arm around her baby boy. Kichirou swiped at Megumi making her jump up to avoid it but missed the smirk that appeared on his face when he brought his hand up extending his claws to make another swipe at her, Megumi leaned back quickly to avoid the claws but in doing so she became unbalanced and fell back. Tucking in Yoshi to her body she fell unto the ground seeing this the four turtles gasped.

"MEGUMI-SAN!" They shouted and rushed forward but they knew that they would not make it as Kichirou already launched another attack towards Megumi whose back was currently facing him.

"YOU'RE MINE, MEGUMI!" Megumi spun around throwing the dagger into the air which pierced Kichirou's heart; Kichirou stopped his moving and looked down at the dagger before slowly looking back up and falling back and hitting the floor.

"You underestimated me…For that your life is forfeit." Megumi wore a cold mask turning to the defeated ninja, "take him back to your Master and let it be known that he can try to be rid of me but he will ultimately fail!" The ninja quickly gathered around their fallen leader, one took out an orb from their Gi, pressing a large button on top a familiar blue swirl appeared. The ninja all disappeared into the blue swirl along with their dead leader, when they were all gone Megumi quickly removed her son out of his makeshift harness, "are you okay, my little Yoshi?" The baby smiled and giggled at his mother, "I am glad my dear one."

"What was that?!" Megumi looked at the turtles, "You…You killed him…?"

"If I had not, he would've killed me…" She looked back at her son to make sure there were no scratches or injuries.

"We do not kill unless we absolutely have to…" Leo growled out.

"…YOU kill unless there is no other way…I kill to end it all, it is the way of the ninja, the way of the shinobi to end your opponents life before they end yours."

Don stepped forward, "Megumi-san…What kind of ninja is your clan?"

"My clan is like ever other ninja clan in my world, we practice in the ways of ninjutsu, we are taught in the ways of espionage and assassinations. If our clients can afford us we will eliminate our targets…Sometimes we exchange our own lives to see the mission is cleared."

"What about honor?! What about the way of bushido?!" Shouted Leo, "there is no honor in killing!"

Megumi glared at the young leader, "do you claim I have no honor?! Do not presume to know what honor is Leonardo, you have been taught your ideals of ninjutsu and I have been taught mine. I do not flaunt my kills, I do not kill for fun; I do it for I must whether it is for my own protection for the protection of others."

"You say your clan kills for money—"

"We do not kill innocents! Our clients hire us to eliminate people who wish to cause harm…I will warn you again, Leonardo, do not presume to know what honor is!" Megumi gathered Yoshi into a more comfortable position and walked away, "while you may be quite skilled for your age Kichirou was right about one thing…You four are still children and have much to learn about the world." With that Megumi continued toward the lair not waiting to hear what the turtles had else to say.


	6. To Kill Or Not To Kill

As soon as they arrived back to the lair Megumi stomped straight into the room she was given, she was very angry, upset, and felt so out of place. She missed her family and wished to be back with her husband.

  
The guys didn't know what to do, they were always taught that killing was only a choice if there were no other choices. What kind of world was Megumi from that allowed such a thing to occur? The guys were in no means unfamiliar with the topic of death but never had they have to take another's life. Though sometimes it might seem like the best choice it wasn't one they wish to ever perform.

  
The ones most troubled though was Leonard, if she was able to kill so easily with no remorse did that mean his alternate self was also a killer? The idea made him sick in his stomach, even if wasn't ‘him’ it was still a version of ‘him’ that had no problem taking a life. He decided to seek out Master Splinter, if anyone can help clear his mind, it was his master.

  
Leo kneeled in front of the paper doors that led to Splinter’s room and announced himself. “Master? I'm in need of your guidance…”

  
“Enter, Leonardo…”

  
He slid the door open and bowed towards Splinter who currently had hid back to him, in front of Splinter was a small table with a single lit candle. “I'm sorry to disturb your meditation, Master but…Tonight…Megumi-san…She…” His hands tighten into fist against his legs. After taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak again. “After we left April's we were attacked, an assassin from her world, he sent his lackeys on us and fought Megumi-san himself. However, during their fight, Megumi-san…Killed him, Master…She became angry when I vocalize my displeasure of her actions and said that it was part of her ninjutsu training.” His eyes scrunched up as he said out loud the thoughts from earlier. “The other me, from her world…Could he also kill with no hesitation, like her?”

  
Splinter took a deep breath of his own before turning towards his eldest. “Leonardo, I know this might be difficult to understand or accept because of the ways I've taught you and your brothers, but in this situation neither side is right nor wrong.”

  
“But, Master, you've taught us that life is precious, even our enemies how could—”

  
“You must understand, my son, Megumi-san isn't of my teachings, in her world learning to kill was an essential skill to learn. Do I approve of her methods, no; do I wish she had chosen a different course, yes. But I am not her teacher and I have no say on her ninjutsu training. You do not have to embrace her teachings but try to embrace her as she is. Right now she is a stranger in a strange land, we must do our best to make her as comfortable as we can until she is able to return home.”

  
Leo bowed again to Splinter, “yes, father…I still don't like but…I think I understand, just a bit…Thank you, Master.” With that he closed the doors and stood up. The situation still didn't sit well with him but he got what his father was saying and felt he might owe Megumi an apology if she was willing to accept.  
He walked upstairs and saw Raph leaning against the railing tossing his sai into the air then catching it again while glaring at the door to the guest room Megumi was currently using. “What are you doing, Raph?”

  
“Keepin’ watch, wat’s it look like ta you, fearless?”

  
“It looks like you're playing prison guard”, he sighed, “look I think we're all a little spooked about what happened tonight but—”

  
“I wasn’t ‘spooked’, Leo!”

  
“BUT…I think we need to give, Megumi-san some space…And an apology…”

  
“Apology?! Leo, she friggin’ killed a guy! Is it even safe fer that kid in there?!”

  
“More safe than with you.”

  
“Ya tryin’ ta start sumthin’, bro?”

  
“I'm not trying to start anything…Just saying that”, he gave another exasperated sigh, that maybe we're judging her too harsh because of our training. Her training involved killing tactics, ours didn't and she isn't going around killing people left and right. Look all I'm saying is that I didn't like it either but what's done is done and all we can do is keep moving forward…”

  
“Are ya sayin’ yer ok wit this, bro?! ‘Cause I sure as shell ain't!”

  
“Look I talked with Master Splinter and thought about tonight a lot…In her world it's their way, think about Raph if she's a capable killer what does that make our alternate selves? I think…Her Raph and Leo, probably her Mike and Don too are all trained shinobi…All trained killers but not for sport but because it's their nindo.”

  
Raph gave a gruff growl, “I hate it when ya get all philosophical…Damn, Splintah Jr.”

  
Leo smirked and smacked his shoulder, “go get some rest, we all deserved it. I'm gonna see if I can talk to her for a sec then I'm hitting the sack, too.”

  
“Alright, but shout if ya need one of us, ok, fearless…”

  
“Of course, Raph.” Happy that this didn't turn into another full blown argument Leo watched as Raph went to his room before looking at Megumi’s door. One deep breath later he knocked. “Megumi-san, are you awake?”

  
There was a moment of silence then, “yes…”

  
“Would you mind if I came in?”

  
“…You may enter, Leonardo…” He opened the door and saw her gently rocking her baby to sleep. “Do you need something?”

  
“I…I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier tonight…I still think it was wrong to have killed him but—”

  
“Leo you sound like a broken record.” She said with a smile.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“These walls aren't very thick, I could hear your whole conversation with Raphael and…I accept your apology, I'll try to restrain myself in the near future if more assassins pop up. I’d hate for you all to think so poorly of me…”

  
“Thank you, Megumi-san”, he bowed towards her, “well um…I guess I'll just go…Uh have a good night.”  
“You as well.”

  
Leo closed the door and went to his own room ready for this night to just be over and praying for no more surprises but he knew life just loved to throw curveballs at them.

* * *

  
In a dark lit room a young woman was kneeling with her head down as she spoke to the shadowy figure in front of her. “Master, Kichirou has failed…He is dead, the four others who accompanied him say that there was others with target…Others who resembled the four warrior turtles but were young and not as skilled.”

  
“She flees to another world and is still protected by Rhodes pests…” The figure grabbed a tea cup from the table in front of him and threw it over the girl's head, she didn't even flinch. “Send Raitou…He will finish the job…”

  
“Master if I maybe so bold…Why not send me? Am I not your best assassin? Am I not worthy for this task?”

  
“Silence! You dare question me?!” He stood up and she made herself get lower to the ground.

  
“No of course not, Master, I only wish to help end this quickly so that you may have dues.”

  
The figure huffed and sat back down hard, “if I were to send you, it will show that I am desperate…If Raitou fails me…We will go, and should that occur…I will give you a most painful death…But not before slowly killing that brat of hers first right in front of her eyes.”

  
“Yes, Master…”

  
“You have the orders, dismissed…Karai…”

  
She looked up to reveal a reptilian face with short black hair, “as you command…Master Shredder…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> Wasn't is obvious who the bad guys were?! Lol kinda hope not but as eh...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think so far.
> 
> Love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


	7. Trust

_Megumi had returned from her first solo mission, she had turned 15 a week ago and like most others in the clan she was now able to go on official missions, she got to her father's office and about to knock when the door slid open and she was face to face with young teen in a boy eye mask. Her self declared rival looked startled at first but quickly got his cool expression back on his face._

  
_“Your mission went well I presume.”_

  
_Megumi crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, “hmph, of course it was simple not at all of a challenge.”_

  
_“I'm sure your father will be pleased to that.”_

  
_It just made her so mad how nonchalant he was with her, as if she wasn't a blip on his radar. God how she wanted to strangle this perfect prodigy so badly, but no, she would rein in her emotions and show through her actions that he wasn't perfect and would bow before HER prowess._

  
_“Well, it was nice seeing you again”, he gave a quick bow and walked away._

  
_If she were a cat she'd hiss at him so hard, he was just so infuriating, she stuck her tongue out at his back._ _“Ahem”, she jumped and snapped straight up, “I believe you have a report to make.” Her father's voice said from behind, she looked up and saw her father raising an eyebrow at her. “Unless of course I was mistaken and should put you back into training until you learn to behave like an adult.”_

  
_“N-no otou-sama, I apologize for my behavior towards *gritting her teeth* Leonardo…”_

  
_“Hmmm, I really can't understand this rivalry you've created, but as long as it's harmless and motivated you I won’t stop you, now I really do believed you have a report to deliver.”_

  
_“Hai, otou-sama”, she walked into his office._

* * *

  
_At 18 she was well into her kunoichi career, no failed missions a perfect score and she never took breaks, like today her day off she was in the back practicing her swordsmanship with her katana. She'd close her eyes and visualize a scenario in her mind and worked through it._

  
_“Five assailants…Closed room…Close quarters…One exit, no…Two…” She slid her left foot forward a bit the launched herself to her right slashing up, then a quick diagonal down to the left slashing down, she turned around and lifted her sword up as if to block the quickly brought the sword down and close to her body before thrusting it forward. She turned again for another block move, then sliced to the left, and finally she swung with only her left hand to the left when her sword met resistance. She quickly opened her eyes to see Leonardo smirking at her._

  
_He was dressed in his casual blue hakama, his familiar blue eye mask on his face. His sword was pressing against hers, “your form is good, with a bit more practice you could even perfect it.”_

  
_Her eyes garden and she growled at him, “my form is just fine”, she grabbed the handle and pressed harder, he in turn did the same, “I don't need your help.”_

  
_“I know but I still feel like it needs to be said.” The pushed off each other, they eyed each other looking for an opening, damn him and his smug expression…He thinks he's so great, so fucking perfect. In anger she charged first with a roar but he was able to block, in fact most of her attacks were parried and dodged. She was getting more and more angry with the fight. “Can I ask *grunt* what I've done *dodge* to upset you so much for eight years?”_

  
_They clashed their swords again, “You! Just you!! You do everything right! You're the prodigal son! My father couldn't be more proud!” Tears beaded in the corner of her eyes. “You can do anything!” Megumi slammed hers eyes shut then pulled away her shoulders shaking from her trying to suppress her cries._

  
_“There is one thing I haven't been able to do”, Megumi glared at him and rushed forward their swords clashing yet again._

  
_“And what's that?” She growled._

  
_He pushed his face closer, “I haven't been able to win your heart…”_

  
_“What?!” Leo pushed her forward sending her back crashing into a tree and pinning his hands on either side of your head._

  
_“This is no shinobi trick on my side…I've always admired you...” He smiled at her, “you’re an incredible young woman, Megumi and I can clearly say that I'm enraptured. I don't expect you to feel the same, I just think it's time I told you my feelings for you.” He backed up and sheathed his sword before turning back to the building and waving his right hand at her. “See you around, Megumi…And I was telling the truth about your form, but it could be better.”_

  
_Megumi stood there for so long not quite sure what had just happened but it would have seemed that Leonardo had just confessed to her._

* * *

  
Megumi opened her eyes to the sound of her son's whimpering and looked at the time. 4:00 AM. He was hungry, as she got up to gather him up for a feeding she went over what had played in her head as she slept. The memories of how jealously and envy changed to love, she remembered being so confused after his confession and the angry thinking he was playing with her. So angry and embarrassed she avoided him for two weeks until he confronted her again.

  
She got comfortable in a rocking chair that was in the room and got to feeding Yoshi.

  
Her mind wondered back to where her last thoughts were.

* * *

  
_It had been two weeks since Leo's confession and Megumi was leaning against the same tree, why had she come back to this spot? She didn't know, he was such an ass to play her like that although there was a small part of her that seemed to want it to be true. She quickly squashed that feeling down whenever it reared it's ugly head. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back not knowing what to do._

  
_“You seem troubled…” Megumi gave a small shout and turned to see Leo leaning against the side of the tree. A heavy blush fell onto her cheeks and she turned her head away in a huff. “Not speaking to me? Hmmm, that's ok I can speak for the both of us…You see, I’ve noticed you ignoring me and quickly leaving any room I enter, if I were to guess I'd say you were avoiding me…The question is, why?”_

  
_He looked at her and after feeling his gaze just staring at her she snapped. “You are an asshole, Leonardo! How low can you be to try and trick me with so called ‘confession’ you manipulating ass!” She glared as he watched her then started laughing. “It's not funny!”_

  
_“No, it is…” He pushed off the tree still chuckling, “You think so low of me that you truly believe that I would play around with your feelings?”_

  
_“You are shinobi, like me, it is something we are trained to do.”_

  
_“Yes, on missions and targets, not on our fellows…” He stood in front of her now, “Megumi…Close your eyes.”_

  
_“Why?”_

  
_“Just trust me, please.” She looked into his eyes looking for any sight of deceit, she didn't find any. Sighing she complied with his request and closed her eyes. “Now just tell me what you feel…” She then felt his hands take hold of her face, gently he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs her face growing hot. “A lover’s touch can be mimicked but never truly be accurate if there are no true feelings behind it.” Then she sucked in her breath when she felt his own hot breath against her lips. “There is no other that I want more than you…” Next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his, a shiver went down her back and it felt like electricity in that kiss. After a bit he pulled away but leaned his forehead against hers, she opened hers and they stared at each other until he spoke, “and a spark like that…Cannot be replicated…You’ve captured my heart, it's not a lie or a trick, Megumi…This is me wishing to love you.”_

  
_Her face felt like fire and she buried it into the top of his hakama. “You are infuriating!” She gripped his sleeves, “ but…I believe you…I'm sorry I didn't before…”_

  
_He stroked her hair smiling, “apology accepted.”_   
_She pulled away, “while I do believe you now, I need time to process this.”_

  
_“I understand, there are steps that need to be taken I shouldn't have kissed you but I could think of no other way to convince you of my true feelings. I will need to speak to your father if I am to court you.”_

  
_“Leo!”_

  
_He smiled, “I respect Master Yoshi and my father and I believe both will give their blessings…I will make you happy and treasure you.” His words like sweet honey fill of love and hope._

  
_“I…Would like that…”_

* * *

  
How silly she was back then to think that Leonardo was trying to trick her. The memory caused her to smile, she looked down to see Yoshi back to sleep his stomach now full. She cleaned them both up and placed him back into the bassinet, she laid down in her own borrowed bed staring at the ceiling. She missed windows but there was nothing she could do, windows don't work underground and they're a structural weakness.

  
Again she missed her family, she missed her father, she missed Splinter, her friends, her brother-in-laws, but mostly she missed her loving husband. He made a vow to allows make her feel loved and happy, he was very good at keeping his word. So when he vowed to come for her she believed it with all her heart, for Leonardo never broke his vows. Not even with the threat of death or torture.

  
A few tears escaped from her eyes. “Please be safe my love…And hurry…”

 


	8. Foot Clan

Mikey hated mornings, hated morning practice, hated having to wait for breakfast, he just really wish he could fast forward the mornings and start the rest of good part of the day. As soon as sensei said practice was done he was the first one out and into the kitchen. He licked his lips at the though of a nice big bowl of Lucky Charms. When he arrived he saw that Megumi was already there, her back was turn towards him. Mikey noticed that she was only wearing her basic kimono and the pin was out of her hair and from her pose she current had Yoshi in her arms.

  
“Mornin’ dudette, you hungry?”

  
She turned to him and her face redden with embarrassment, “oh, uh yes…Sorry I was just, I mean I was…”

  
“S’alright you must be hungry so don't worry Master Chef Michelangelo is on the case!” He posed dramatically making her laugh.

  
“Ok”, she sat down at the table, “thank you.”

  
“No problemo”, he opened the fridge door and figured cereal was off the menu. “So whatcha feeling? Eggs and Bacon? French Toast? Pancakes? Waffles?”

  
“Um…I'm not too familiar with some of those foods…?

  
“Really?! I thought everyone knew all the breakfast foods. Whatdya normally have for breakfast?”

  
“Rice, fish, miso, natto, nori, tsukemono, kobachi, and sometimes a small salad.”

  
“Woah, that's a big breakfast um…I guess we can have you try pancakes then, pancakes with maple syrup”, he licked his lips, “yeah that sounds good.” Mikey grabbed all the ingredients and started to mix them in a bowl. “How'd you sleep last night?”  
“Fairly well for an unfamiliar bed.”

  
“Yeah?” He turned to her as he stirred, “that's good to hea—”

  
Megumi was holding Yoshi in her lap and there on her chest was a symbol he knew all too well. In shock he dropped the mixing blow spilling the contents everywhere. Megumi's head shot up to see the horrified look on his face, “Michelangelo?”

  
“Dammit, Mikey look at wat ya did ta da damn floor!” Raph stomped in after hearing the bowl crash then he also noticed Mikey’s face. “Mikey?” He looked over to where his brother was looking over and saw the symbol. He whipped out his sais, “what the shell?!”

  
Alarmed Megumi hugged Yoshi to her and jumped back. “What is the matter with you two?” She demanded her eyes growing cold and calculating.

  
Raph growled and pointed his sai at her, “why is dat symbol on yer chest?!”

  
“What?” Then a hand grabbed Raph’s wrist, the hand belonged to their leader followed closely by his purple masked brother and rat master.

  
“On her kimono, Leo! Look!”

  
Everyone looked over Leo was startled and Donny let out a gasped. Panicking Megumi hugged her child tighter to her, “what about my kimono?! What is wrong with all of you?!”

  
Splinter walked forward, he lowered Raph’s arm and put himself in the middle. “Let us all calm down”, he turned to Mikey. “Michelangelo, clean up this mess, Raphael help your brother.”

  
“But Sensei—”

  
“Now, Raphael!” Splinter hit his walking stick to the floor. Grumbling Raph walked over nudged Mikey and they both got to work. “Now…Megumi-san, please sit down, no harm is going to come to you nor your son.” She looked at them studying them for any sudden movements before slowly sitting back down. “Good, Leonardo please make some tea.”

  
“Hai, Sensei”, and off to the corner of the kitchen he went.

  
“Donatello come sit with me while we wait for your brothers to be done.”

  
“Y-yeah, ok Sensei.” Don followed Splinter and both slowly took their own seats, careful not to spook their guest.

  
They didn't have to wait long; Leo was done first and brought over the Japanese inspired teapot with cream and sugar as well as several handle less tea cups then took his own seat. “Would you care for some tea, Megumi-san?”

  
She looked over them again hesitating a bit but answered, “y-yes…Master, I would…Thank you.”

  
Nodding and giving a gentle smile he poured her a cup, “Do you take cream? Sugar?”

  
“Two spoonful’s of sugar, please…”

  
Nodding again he put in her amount then handed her the cup. She slowly picked up the cup and took a sip after which she thanked him again. Finally Mikey and Raph finished and joined them at the table. “Good, now that we’ve all calmed down…Megumi-san, what is that symbol on your kimono?”

  
She looked down still confused, “it is the symbol of my shinobi clan.”

  
“The Hamato symbol?!” Don sort of shouted.

  
“No, the Hamato family's symbol is on my hair pin…This is the symbol of my shinobi clan…The Foot Clan!”

  
Everyone but Splinter pulled back and shouted, “THE FOOT CLAN?!!!”

  
“T-that can't be right!? The Foot Clan?! Hamatos and Foot?! What?!” Don seemed to have broken down.  
“Yer right dat it ain't right! Da Foot ain't no honorable shinobi clan, they're thieves, murderers, and all time bad guys!” Raph shouted.

  
“Raphael!” Splinter snapped, “You forget, Megumi-san isn't of our dimension…But a parallel world”, he looked at her. “Megumi-san, perhaps you should tell us about your clan as well as your predicament that led you to us. Please start from the beginning.”

  
“That is a long story, Master Splinter.”

  
“We have time, please if you will…”

  
Megumi looked into her cup her reflection looking back at her. Than began her tale.

* * *

  
Generations ago there was war and famine, the people toiled and suffered and the elite profited from that suffering. It was then that two families came together and formed a group of fighters that had never been seen before. The first family is my own: the Hamatos and the other: the Orokus.

  
Together they fought the weak government and provided for the people taking charge from the shadows, the shinobi. After all was said and done a new government was implemented it was agreed that the two families would come together as one clan. Thus the Foot Clan was formed and the leaders came from the Hamatos.

  
Come to my generation my father was the previous leader but he was betrayed. While out on a mission with a person whom he believed he could trust…Oroku Saki! It was a simple retrieval mission that Saki took upon himself to stab him in the back, both figuratively and literally. After which he went into hiding for several years, we grew careless.

  
As mentioned before there was an incident that lead to the death of my Master Splinter. Saki had been watching us through traitors and came to learn that I was to be left alone and in charge when my husband and brother-in-laws left on a big mission. With careful planning he kidnapped me…Master Splinter came to my rescue with the others when Saki made his demands…He traded his life for mines…And my son's.

  
We had believed that he was defeated that time how foolish we were. He made another attempt on us, the event that led me here, he struck with a surprise attack using his hidden followers. We were overwhelmed and pushed. I fear greatly for my family…Oroku Saki is a dangerous man who is crazy, he believes he is the rightful leader of the Foot Clan, that his family should be in charge.

* * *

  
Everyone was silent, they were processing her story.  
“That's like super mundo weird that in your world the Foot are…Good and like we're…Great Foot warriors! Ugh my head hurts just trying to imagine that!” Mikey groaned putting his head in his hands.

  
“So in this world…The Foot are…Evil?”

  
“That’s one way to put it”, Don spoke up, “You see, the Foot are a ninja clan but they're led or was led by a man calling himself Oroku Saki, though we know him better as The Shedder!”

  
“The Shredder?”

  
“Yeah, ol' Shred-head's gone now…It's, well, ya think your story is long wait til ya hear ours.” Said Raph.

  
“There will be time for that but for now…How about some time to let us soak in this information and enjoy the rest of the day.” Master Splinter suggested and everyone agreed. So they returned to their daily routine with Megumi and Yoshi involved unaware of the hidden danger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy this story
> 
> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!


End file.
